


3 am

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, There's not a lot of plot, Tired Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Breakfast!” Tony said happily, a massive smile on his face as he bounced on his toes. “You said we should get breakfast when I finished my project and guess what? I finished!”“…It’s three in the morning.”Tony’s face dropped when Steve spoke and he fell down onto his heels heavily, mouth closing audibly. “Oh. It is?”“Yes, Tony,” Steve said, closing his eyes for a moment as he bit back a smile. “What time did you think, no, wait. What day did you think it was?”“…Sunday?”Steve wiped his hand down his face and shook his head at Tony’s hesitant question, yawning and stretching as he did so.“Ah. It is not Sunday,” Tony deducted with a resigned sigh and Steve let his lips curl slightly at their corners.





	3 am

**Author's Note:**

> 22\. New relationship 
> 
> THIS IS MY 100TH FIC ON AO3
> 
> Was it a good one to earn that title? Has this all been a waste of three years?

“Tony?” Steve rubbed his eyes as he leant back against his front door and squinted at the man standing in the hallway. “What are you doing here?”

“Breakfast!” Tony said happily, a massive smile on his face as he bounced on his toes. “You said we should get breakfast when I finished my project and guess what? I finished!”

“…It’s three in the morning.”

Tony’s face dropped when Steve spoke and he fell down onto his heels heavily, mouth closing audibly. “Oh. It is?”

“Yes, Tony,” Steve said, closing his eyes for a moment as he bit back a smile. “What time did you think, no, wait. What _day_ did you think it was?”

“…Sunday?”

Steve wiped his hand down his face and shook his head at Tony’s hesitant question, yawning and stretching as he did so.

“Ah. It is not Sunday,” Tony deducted with a resigned sigh and Steve let his lips curl slightly at their corners.

“No, Tony, it’s not Sunday. It’s Tuesday, well, Wednesday now, I suppose.” Suddenly a thought struck Steve and he dropped his hand back to his side. “How did you get here? Didn’t you notice that it was dark outside? Don’t tell me you drove.”

Tony’s head shot around and he looked out of the window at the end of the hallway, head titling to the side as he studied the view. “Huh,” he said in surprise before the rest of Steve’s words sunk in. “No, no, I didn’t drive. I got a cab; just didn’t look outside much, I guess. I was caught up with the final bits of the project running through my head.” He turned back to Steve and lifted his shoulders. “So, no breakfast?”

Steve huffed out a laugh and shook his head again as he rubbed at his eyes. “Not right now, no. I need sleep and you _certainly_ need sleep.”

“I need coffee,” Tony tried to argue, but Steve cut across him.

“No, you do not.”

“I do,” Tony protested with a pout, dragging out of the vowel even as Steve levelled him with a look. “I will go and find coffee and you go to bed, then I will come back for breakfast at a later time.”

“Or…” Steve reached out a hand and grabbed Tony’s arm, stopping him before he could turn to leave as he gave him a shy smile, “you could sleep here and then we can grab breakfast when you wake up?”

“Coffee?”

“You will get coffee at breakfast,” Steve said with a roll of his eyes, “and _not_ at three in the morning.”

Tony pouted and Steve refrained from rolling his eyes for a second time in the span of 10 seconds. “Oh just get in here.”

Tony walked into Steve’s living room with no more objections as a yawn suddenly punched its way out of his body. Steve laughed at the shock on the other man’s face and the hurt that he was showing at the fact that his body could betray him in such a way. Tony continued walking and was nearly at the couch when Steve turned from the bedroom doorway and quirked an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you coming?”

Tony’s brow furrowed. “Coming where?”

“To bed,” Steve said, lifting a shoulder as he kept his voice purposefully light. “I thought…”

“Oh,” Tony said in surprise just before another yawn broke free, his jaw cracking with the strength of it.

“That couch is not good for sleeping, and you definitely need the sleep tonight.” Steve held out a hand and beckoned Tony over gently. “Come on.”

Tony didn’t move and eyed Steve’s outstretched hand a little warily. “Are we, you know… there? Is this something that we’re doing now?” he asked cautiously, eyes flicking between Steve’s hand and his face. “Have we been together long enough for this? Do you want me to make a pillow divider?”

“I think we can be there,” Steve said with a soft smile, his voice warm. He curled his fingers a few times in a beckoning motion and swallowed another yawn. “We can talk about it more in the morning over breakfast and coffee if you’d like, but right now we both need to go to bed. So, this is happening. And no, Tony, I don’t need a wall of pillows. I’d quite like you to be in my arms tonight.”

A slow smile spread across Tony’s face and he was across the room in a flash. He linked his fingers with Steve’s and twisted their positions so he was pulling Steve into his own bedroom. “The sooner I sleep, the sooner I coffee!”

Steve laughed as he let himself be pulled into his room and followed Tony until the two of them were standing by the side of the bed. He reached out slowly and pushed Tony’s coat from his shoulders, followed by lifting his t-shirt over his head before he stepped back to let Tony shuffle out of his jeans and shoes. He dropped the clothes on the floor, too tired to fuss about hanging them up or putting them with the rest of his laundry.

When he turned back, Steve took a moment to admire his boyfriend’s – wow, was he really using that word? Well, yes, Tony was standing in his bedroom half naked so he could probably use that word – body before his yawn almost cracked his jaw and he remembered exactly why Tony was standing half naked in his bedroom.

Biting down on the arousal that his tired body was trying desperately hard to awaken and climbing into his bed, Steve reached out a hand to Tony. When Tony was next to him, tucked into his side and finally relaxing for the first time in a few too many days for Steve’s liking, Steve felt warmer than he had for a long time.

“I’m proud of you, Tony,” he whispered into the darkness and felt his boyfriend – God, he hoped Tony was going to agree with that title – tense in his arms a little.

“What? Why?”

“For finishing your project,” Steve explained, “I know it was a big one, so well done. I didn’t say earlier, but I should have. You’re amazing, sweetheart. Breakfast is on me as a celebration.”

Tony tried to brush it off, but Steve caught his chin in his hand and locked his eyes to Tony’s, just visible in the soft moonlight. “Hey, don’t do that. Let me be proud of you, please?”

“Okay,” Tony whispered after a moment. “Promise me unlimited coffee in the morning and you can be proud of me.”

Steve laughed, the sound booming and far too loud for the time of the morning, but neither of them cared. “Deal,” Steve said and leant forward to press a soft kiss to Tony’s lips. “You can have both unlimited coffee and my unlimited pride.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
